MFIT - Collaboration
Within the "About the Museum" tab, there is a link to a page titled "Associations and Cultural Partnerships". Listed: :: American Association of Museums :: Canadian Heritage Information Network (CHIN) :: Center for Curatorial Leadership :: College Art Association :: Cool Culture :: Costume Society of America :: Costume Society of Great Britain :: Destination Chelsea: The Chelsea Cultural Partnership :: Fashion Group International :: Handweavers Guild of America, Inc. :: International Council of Museums (ICOM) :: Mid-Atlantic Association of Museums :: Museum-Ed :: Museum Computer Network :: Museum Education Monitor :: Museum Association of New York :: New York Foundation for the Arts :: The Textile Society of America, Inc. I started at the top of the list, checking the AAM mebership. According to the AAM website, MFIT is neither a memebr to an accredited museum. They are also not listed as a member of CHIN. The Canadian Heritage Information Network seems like a great resource for canadian museums. There appears to be a good amount of professional development/ educational opportunities available through them. They also have program called the Virtual Museum of Canada (VCM), through which CHIN members can contribute online exhibits and images. The Center for Curatorial Leadership is a very interesting program geared toward enriching the professional development of museum curators, teaching skills essential in the new museum climate. "These skills combine traditional curatorial connoisseurship and art historical scholarship with administrative, managerial, and fundraising expertise. Simply stated, the aim of the program is to create a new kind of curator, one who is able to take responsibility for the art in his or her care, and who is also capable of handling the internal and external managerial responsibilities integral to their institution." The College Art Association appears to be a powerful and fitting organization for MFIT to be a part of. Considering how exclusive and inhospitable MFIT comes across as, I'm surprised they would be a part of such an altruistic organization such as Cool Culture. Cool Culture partners with over 90 of NYC's best-known cultural institutions and 380+ early education providers to offer underserved families free access to NYC's museums, botanical gardens and zoos. Cool Culture puts on many family-oriented events. "Cool Culture provides parents with the toold to steward the education of our littlest learners." The Costume Societies of American and GB seem to be very active organizations, both promoting every aspect of the study of clothing and textiles, encouraging access to costume history. Being affiliated with Destination Chelsea is beneficial to MFIT in that people visiting that area of NYC would go to the Destination Chelsea website and allow themselves to be steered toward the places that their page links out to. When you click on MFIT, a short description of the museum comes up, along with museum hours, subway directions and a map. I'd assume that this affiliation brings tourists in to MFIT. Fashion Group Int'l, however, is a verybusiness-minded professional organization. For an individual embarking on a career in fashion, FGI would be a resource of incredible value. Organization goals: -To advance professionalism in fashion and its related lifestyle industries. -To provide a public forum for examination of important, contemporary issues in the business of fashion. -To present timely information regarding national and global trends that have an effect on the fashion industries. -To attain greater recognition of men’s and women’s achievements in business. -To encourage men and women to seek career opportunities in fashion and related industries. -To provide activities and programs which enhance networking skills and encourage interpersonal contacts so as to further the professional, social and personal development of members. Museum-L By doing a keyword search in the museum-l listserv archive, I came across a small number of messages from individuals at MFIT. I don't think anyone from MFIT ever posted questions or problems, but two particular employees seem to check in to the listserv to post answers to questions from other professionals. Category:The Museum at FIT Category:LIS-697-09